Not Yet Named
by Xx.AmythestMoody.xX
Summary: A whole lot of drama is unfolded after Edward leaves Bella and Bella starts to fall for a pack member...or two...  *caution- LEMONY LEMON GOODNESS!*
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This was initially supposed to be a one-shot…so sorry about the lemon right away…although Im not 100% sure I should apologize about that…you know you like it…;)…this is a Quil/Bella FanFic (in the beginning) that takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. The setting begins in Jacob's garage when she meets Quil and Embry…here's chapter one of a story I haven't named yet. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Thanks to my bestestestest friend in the whole wide world for editing and fixing all my fuckups that I was too lazy to revise:)…I love you DoneDiedLastYear!)

…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters…they are simply there for my manipulation (all underlined sentences/phrases [although very rare] are direct quotes from New Moon in the garage scene and Stephanie Meyer owns all rights spoken or otherwise)

…

**Chapter One: The Formula for Utter Happiness**

BPOV

Now I knew my head was messed up. There must be some psychological disease that happens when your heart is shattered that turns you into a horny freak show…or at least turns your _mind_ into a horny freak show.

Yes, I am still a virgin. Nothing had happened between me and Him… Nothing. At. All.

But now my mind was thinking like it never had before. My body _wanted_ what it hadn't before. Up until now I was able to gain control over my newly discovered hormones; taking care of things myself when things got overwhelming.

But at this moment, sitting in Jacob's unfinished Rabbit, my body was going haywire. I guess it was a good thing that, at the time, neither Jake, Quil, nor Embry had phased; they were still 100% human. They didn't have uber-sharp wolf senses yet; otherwise my struggles would've been known.

He's just so... so… HOT! Those muscles, the way his hair picked up in the breeze that drifted through the homemade garage, the thin sheen of sweat that covered all of the visible parts of his body… But all of those details were being synchronized by a fraction of my brain... the other 99.9998% was fantasizing about what I could do with the parts of his body that _weren't _ visible…

God! What was I thinking? I know what i was thinking. I was thinking about getting naked and having a hot, greasy, sweaty fuck-a-thon with Mr. Quil Ateara.

Over and over again.

My body was aching and begging for release; I crossed my legs again to help ease some of the tension… it didn't help. I had to get out of there.

With a sigh, I slid out of the Rabbit.

Jacob looked up, apologetic. "We're boring you aren't we?"

"Naw," And it wasn't a lie. I was _enjoying_ myself.  I just had to get out of there before I jumped up and started humping Quil in front of god and everybody. "I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie,"  I lied.

"Awe come on!" Jake whined. "Just stay for a little bit longer! Charlie won't mind,"

"I know…" but I do! "I just feel bad making him fend for himself."

"It's not hard to call Pizza Hut and tell them to bring you food," Embry pointed out. Quil laughed and the sound of his deep, throaty chuckle make my insides quiver with desire... Gosh! i was losing my mind! Yes, the thoughts/feelings/fantasies had been there ever since He left, but they were never this _intense_, _this in-your-face_, this _ohmygod-I-need-you-right-here-right-now-or-I'm-going-to-spontaneously-combust! _

Ughhh! I HAD to make an escape.

"Yes, Embry, I know that." I replied in a hurry, gathering my purse and jacket and looking for my keys.

"Looking for these?" Quil tossed me my keys which –to my utter surprise- I caught. They were still slightly warm from the instant his hands were on them…which made me think about other things his hands could warm…

"Dammit!" I nearly screeched, grasping my head in my hands. I was going insane! I could feel three pairs of eyes looking at me questioningly, "what?" I demanded.

"Bella," Jake asked hesitantly, "are you alright?"

"NO!" I replied, half against my own will. "No, I am not alright I need some serious freaking therapy!" Damn! Did I say that out loud? I looked at the three Quileute boys; the looks on their faces questioned my sanity, well, what was left of it…

Jake grabbed my arm and re-opened the door to his Rabbit, sitting me on the seat, "Bella, stay right here," he talked to me like I was a retarded four year old, "I'll be right back, I'll make sure I call Charlie and tell him you'll be home late."

"Where are you going? And quit talking to me like I'm crazy."

"I'm running to the hardware store in Forks. I usually go to Port Angeles, but I'm sure Forks has a simple wrench in stock; I lost mine throwing it at Embry on the cliffs," he stopped to glare at Embry, who laughed, "I would bring you with me, but you seem a little on the edge (A/N: Jake has no idea! :]) stay here and get some rest." I pouted, but didn't argue. If he left, that meant he would take his friends, which meant-

"Quil, stay with Bella, Embry your coming with me." Awe, hell!

"Why do I have to go!" Embry asked. Yes Jacob! WHY? Leave him here! Take Quil!

"Because you made me lose my _only _wrench; so you're gonna buy me another one." Damn you Embry! Damn you to the deepest, darkest, foulest pit in hell to rot for all eternity!

It was Embry's turn to pout, "Fine," he mumbled, walking out of the garage before Jake. No! Come back! Damn.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes," Jake told me before following after Embry.

Which left me ALONE with Quil. And no escape because Jake took my truck…

I laid back in the Rabbit, trying very hard not to think about _how_ alone Quil and I were.

"Sooo…" Quil tried to start small talk in his sexy, sexy voice.

"Uhhnngg!" was my moaned response.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry tainting his perfect bass symphony.

"No!" I moaned again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. How thoughtful. *sarcasm*

"Yes," I whispered; barely audible. My breathing was quick and sharp and I felt like I had the heart of a hummingbird caught in a trap.

Quil walked closer to the Rabbit. I felt him not so much as saw him; his presence was practically tangible.

"Seriously Bella, is something wrong?"

I sat up straight, looking him dead in the eyes; his deep, gorgeous eyes. Everything about this kid was perfect; from his strong jawline to his straight nose…his full lips…god I needed those lips. Without letting myself think, I leaned over and touched mine to his. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss me back either. At first.

I could practically hear his internal arguing; he knew I was Jake's friend, but he _wanted_ to kiss me. I urged him on by pushing with my tongue to part his lips. I could feel his gears shifting as he changed the head that he was thinking with when I felt his erection against my lower stomach. Finally, he gave in and kissed me back, like I knew he would.

He kissed me hard and uber-passionately, but I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it that way. Edward used to kiss me so softly and 'lovingly'; he treated me like I would bread at so much as a little rough play.

I pulled away suddenly.

I'd thought his name…I'd thought _Edward's_ name. And there was no pain. After months of body and mind shredding pain over that sorry sonofabitch , I had thought his name. And it felt so fucking good! Edward, Edward, Edward! HA! A slow smile had been spreading across my face as I thought this.

"I shouldn't have done that." Quil said, chagrined, "I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Don't be." I said as I pulled him close to me again. I felt lighter than I had in what felt like eons; and I knew just the person I wanted to share my special mood with.

Quil pulled away when I started to undo the uppermost buttons of my long-sleeved flannel shirt. "Bella…what are we doing?"

"A lot less than i _wanna_ do at the moment," I replied with a seductive smirk. I was surprising myself. Where did this mew Bella come from with all of her courage and sexuality? I didn't know and I damn sure didn't care right then!

"But Jake-"

"Doesn't need to know _anything_," I cut him off, running my hands over his broad chest; I was aching to see the russet skin under all of those clothes.

"Mmmmm…" was his gurgles reply. My hands had moved down to the front of his jeans and were ever so softly stroking the growing lump there. He brought his lips to mine again as he let his hands wonder my body. They left scorching hot trails of pure, concentrated need as they make their way down my sides and to the small of my back, then lower still. When he got to the base of my ass, he grabbed both of my thighs, hitching my legs up where I locked them around his waist. He walked forward until we closed the minute distance between us and the open-doored Rabbit , where he laid me down across the bench style back seat. He broke our kiss and pulled his black TapOut shirt over his head while I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied them down past my hips and onto the garage floor outside the Rabbit.

Quil climbed into the back seat on top of me, carefully keeping his weight off of me, and kissed me again. His hands found their way to my shirt and he ripped it, sending buttons flying all over Jake's back seat. Thanking the godallmighty heavens that I had worn one of my good bras that fastened in the frond, I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, using my feet to push them down his legs and onto the floor with mine. In the meantime, Quil had undone my bra and was teasing my nipples with his thumbs.

I broke away, needing to breath, but Quil stayed busy. His mouth replaced his hands on my breasts and I hissed with pleasure. I could feel Quil's hard-on rubbing against my inner thigh and it turned me on impossibly more.

Quil make a feather light trail of kisses from my breasts down my stomach, stopping below my bellybutton and above my pantyline, where he danced his fingers across the sensitive skin there. My hips jerked and he smiled. The only thing in his way was tiny scrap of cloth that served as my panties; the very _wet_ scrap of cloth that served as my panties.

Slowly, teasingly, Quil stroked his index finger up and down my most sensitive area. I moaned.

"Please…" I begged, "do it now…"

"Not yet…" he spoke mockingly, knowing he was driving me nuts (A/N: heehees, nuts)

There was a small shredding sound and I looked to find myself suddenly panty-less, buck naked, and uber-vulnerable.

Quil brought my knees up so that my legs were apart and he had complete access. The seconds felt like hours that I waited, but time stopped all together when quil's tongue snaked out and licked me from my vag up to my clit, making me moan long and loud. His lips and tongue went to work on my clit for an unmeasureable amount of time; making circles then sucking and gently nibbling. I felt myself start to climb higher and my climax got closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And his mouth was gone. My breath came out with a whooshing sound; I hadn't realized I'd been holding it in. I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me devilishly…teasingly.

"you freaking tease!" I whispered…I was about to bring his mouth to mine again when quickly, suddenly, I felt his finger slip inside me. I gasped in shocked pleasure, and then moaned as he started probing in and out…in and out… When he inserted a second finger, all I could think was 'it can't get any better than this', only to be mistaken when a third finger joined the first two.

Pure.

Fucking.

BLISS!

"So tight and wet…" Quil murmured; almost crooned…

And that was it. My body clamped down on his fingers and I screamed in delighted ecstasy, my hips pumping in time with Quil's fingers, as I let my ever-so-needed release.

"Fuck…" I whispered as I came down from my adrenaline-fueled orgasmic high.

I sat up, pulling Quil all the way into the car and into a sitting position on the seat. He was breathing hard and his dick was straining against his boxers. Slowly, I hooked my finger on his waistline and tugged. He lifted off the seat so I could pull the shorts down and slip them off his feet. When I brought my eyes back up, my jaw literally dropped. My eyes took in his length, a good six or seven inches, but what was most impressive was his width! He had to be _at least_ two and a half inches in diameter!

I didn't think twice. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and gently squeezed as I slid it up and down his shaft, running my thumb across the head when I got there. Quil closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and moaned; almost growling. I could see that he was about to cum, so I leaned down and licked him from base to tip, circling my tongue around his head quickly. He gasped and bucked; apparently he wasn't expecting that.

"Holyfuck!" his words came out in a cluster. "Bella…*gasp*…ineedyou!...*gasp*…NOW!" this time he did growl, and I felt myself get wetter and wetter as goosebumps rose on my skin.

I got on the seat with him, straddling his lap. I used my hand to direct his broad head to my soft entrance…then hesitated; worried. I was a virgin, and Quil. Was. BIG… the look on his face decided me. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and anticipation, and his mouth was twisted into an almost-painful looking grimace.

I moved my hips to take him inside me, and his face pinched even more. I could tell he was trying very hard not to just blow his head and end his own misery. I gasped as I sank down on him. The pain was sharp, but the pleasure was greater. Inch by inch, I took him, and piece by piece I felt my heart start to repair itself. When he was all the way in I paused; letting my body adjust better to him and letting him gain a little more control. He grabbed my hips and helped guide my body as we started moving together.

Oh! My! Fucking! God!

How could Edward ever have kept this from me? If he really had loved me, he would have proved it; acted on it. I mean, what Quil was making me feel now was better that chocolate, mixed with ice cream, mixed with rainbows, mixed with sunshine! Throw in a little bit of grease and a whole lot of sweat, and you got yourself the recipe for pure, utter happiness.

Quil and I rocked back and forth together, making each other sigh and moan and gasp. We heard the wheels of the Rabbit creak as the car rocked in time with us. The longer we went at it, the more intense everything got. We went faster and faster and climbed higher and higher. All of a sudden, Quil lurched forward, sending me back while remaining inside me. Now, my butt was balanced on the edge of the middle console in the front seat and Quil was going faster and faster still. I could tell he had entered the whole 'male domination' stage, and I was perfectly fine with that; more than fine actually. Quil was entering me at a slightly upward angle, hitting a nerve inside me that made me scream. He moved with a speed that seemed impossible for a man of his size; leading us both on in the climb towards the peak.

"Ooohhhh… gggoooddddd!" my voice rattled like a kid getting bumped rapidly on the back. It was actually kinda funny.

The sound of my voice sent Quil over his edge, and he roared my name as he thrust deeply inside me. The sensation of Quil shooting into me had me screaming so loud I was sure people in Port Angeles heard me when I came for the second time.

We stayed there in that position for a long time; letting our breathing return to normal and allowing our heart rates to step off the gas. I was just in the middle of thinking that I couldn't ever be happier than I was at that precise moment in time when-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Jacob's ear shattering, pissed off voice broke the blissful silence that Quil and I were sharing. We both looked out the open door to see him standing in the entryway of the garage, his entire frame shaking so violently it looked like he was about to explode.

…

(A/N: review please…if you 3 it or hate it…please just review. Sorry about the cliff hanger…chapter two will be JUICY…xD!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ummm… here's chapter two of a story I haven't named yet… I've gotten some complaints about the phase sequence –ahem- SARAH…I'm trying to keep the order, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Sorry, no lemon this time…but there will be PLENTY in the future)

…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, they are simply there for my manipulation.

…

**Chapter Two: Three birds with one stone…chapter…whatever**

JPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I come into _my _garage to see Quil's ass mooning me from inside _my _soon-to-be car, with _my _soon-to-be girlfriend under him, naked, whispering and smiling. It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to guess what had happened. Naked girl plus naked boy equals a lost virginity and a big, goofy grin. Which is exactly what I was witnessing.

"Jake!" Bella's voice was tight and scared. Or maybe a better word would be _guilty_. I glowered. "This isn't what it looks like." she insisted.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," I growled. The noise sounded shockingly more canine than human, which brought me back to the reason I had rushed back to my homemade garage.

It was Embry. Or rather, what Embry had become.

One minute I was standing next to one of my best friends, laughing as he paid for the wrench I picked out; the most expensive, naturally. Turns out, Forks doesn't have a hardware store, but Newton's had a little section of tools. Convenient. Then, the Newton kid said some smart ass comment to Embry about being my bitch, and he just got way pissed off and…and…_exploded!_ That's the only way I could explain it! Embry exploded into a fucking wolf, and I flipped out. I thought he was going to kill Newton, but then his body jerked in an un-natural way, and he ran out of the store; which was now destroyed. Just like that. Embry got pissed, and started shaking. A lot like _I _was now…

"No, Jake…it's not like you think! Please! Listen to me…" Bella was scrambling around, holding Quil's shirt to her naked body, trying to cover herself and reason with me at the same time.

But I wasn't listening, nor did I care about her stupid excuses.

"How could you Bella?" I asked, cutting off whatever she was saying. Heat was spreading through my body rapidly, and I felt out of control. The only thing keeping me from flipping out was Bella. No matter how much she just broke my heart, I didn't want to lose it in front of her.

"Dude, chill out!" Quil said, "It's not that big of a deal!"

I rounded on him, disbelief strong on my face. He was the _last_ person who needed to be talking after what he just did to my Bella.

"You honestly expect me to _chill out?_ Look what you just did to Bella!" I was yelling and the shaking got worse.

"He only did what I wanted him to do!" Bella interjected, "This was all _my _idea!"

"Stop covering for him Bella! He doesn't deserve it!" I shouted at her.

"Do not yell at her like that!" Quil was shaking now too. "I was doing what she asked me to do!"

"Both of you calm down!" Bella screeched, trying to step between us.

"Bella get back! NOW!" I barely noticed the voice of Jared Cameron warning Bella to stay back; all I could think about was my fury towards my old best friend. I didn't even care enough to wonder why Jared, one of Sam's minions, was in my garage, holding Bella as far away as possible from Quil and me.

"You're fucking sick, man! " I yelled, getting in Quil's face more.

"Really? Your little girlfriend didn't seem to think so five minutes ago when she was riding my dick." He replied harshly, getting in my face too.

That was it.

I felt a ripple of warmth spread across my body from the vase of my spine, and I got so furious that I exploded with a shredding sound.

_Embry, calm down! What the-_ Sam

_Jake?-_ Embry

I wasn't paying attention to the voices in my head. I was busy advancing on Quil, fully intending to rip his head off…

…

BPOV

I couldn't process everything at once. First, I was sharing a happy moment with Quil, then Jake exploded into a huge wolf and was advancing on Quil with bared teeth. Jake lunged and Quil jumped forward, also exploding and meeting Jake's challenge head-on.

I was terrified.

Out of nowhere, a huge, pitch black wolf and a grayish wolf were there and pushing wolf-versions of Jake and Quil out of the garage; which was in danger of falling apart.

And then they were gone into the forest. All of maybe two minutes had passed since Jake walked in. I would've collapsed if it weren't for the strong arms holding me up…

I jerked forward, losing my balance. He caught me again and steadied me before sitting me in the Rabbit.

"Are you okay?"

"Will everyone quit asking me that?" I shrieked.

"Sorry. "

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Jared Cameron. I'm with Sam and Paul…ummm…yeah."

Oh, so this was one of the jerks that were messing with Jake.

"What do you want?"

"Did you not just see what happened?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah… but what do you have to do with…" I trailed off in realization; then I gaped at him and cringed away, "how…"

Jared chuckled, "It's a long story. You know now so you'll be at the next bonfire more than likely."

"But… but… you… wolf… Jake… how?" I stammered.

Billy and Old Quil will explain later. Right now, you need to get some pants on and we need to go to Emily's.

I was suddenly aware of my pants-less situation. "ohmygod!" I exclaimed as I pulled Quil's shirt further down my thighs.

Jared laughed again, "Don't worry, I didn't see anything….but Jake, Embry, Paul, and Sam are probably getting an eyeful…" Jared smiled devilishly, "Can't wait to see that." I shot him a question mark look.

"Never mind," he said, "you'll get it later."

"Yeah, I better get a whole lot of explaining," I told him.

He turned his back while I put on Quil's boxers and my pants. What the hell, I figured; he shouldn't have ripped mine. I smiled to myself and adjusted my bra under Quil's shirt. Then I found all of the buttons to my shirt and grabbed Quil's jeans and shoes.

When I had everything, I followed Jared to my truck and let him drive to this Emily chick's house; trying very hard not to think more than absolutely necessary.

…

(A/N: had to make it in the original phase sequence:)…my beta demanded it -happy now Sarah?- just make it more interesting…no lemon…sorry…:)…but there will be plenty in the future…;)…

Sorry if it takes a while to upload…I'll try once a week. This is kinda a difficult thing considering the fact that I do not own a computer…so hang in there…I will finish the story I promise:). And if something happens; my beta has no life…so she can use her imagination and help me out.

**This is Maysie's beta, DoneDiedLastYear (feel free to check out my stories!) saying that I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. I'm uploading this for Maysie right now and she doesn't actually know… I think I have the next chapter on my computer somewhere but I'm not sure. So there's no telling when the next chapter will be uploaded… sorry. Things should be a bit more regular in a couple of weeks when school starts again.**

Please please please review…opinions, comments, thoughts…anything.)


End file.
